The overall aim of the proposed work is to increase our understanding of the structure and function of macromolecules of biological interest. Molecular dynamics and energy minimization simulations will be made of the cooperative transition in hemoglobin, of Ligand binding of myoglobin, of the unfolding of barnase, of enzymatic catalysis by ribonuclease, of NMR refinement procedures, and of temperature echoes in proteins.